Verity
by awmigod
Summary: Basically, this is just a scene of yaoi sex. [that means boy on boy. So if you don't like it, don't read it.] I just tried this because I was bored. Whether I succeeded in a fascinating lemon will be decided once I get some feedback. :D picture?http:i11.


"A.. Ah, Izuru..Please, no.." Kippei winced as fingers probed about his lower half.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you, Kip-chan." Through watery eyes, Kippei managed to catch sign of Izuru's devlish grin. This was too much.

Why hadn't Kippei seen this coming? He knew Izuru had a crush on him, but he kept provoking him. Kept coming to see him. Kept leading him on. This was Kippei's fault.

"You're pretty tight, Kip-chan." Izuru cooed, his index and middle finger now becoming the inhabitants to Kippei's bum.

Kippei gave a gingerly nod.

"Come on, Kip-chan, I thought you wanted this too." Izuru frowned and unfortunately Kippei had to see.

"I do." he confessed, "I want it, Izuru." This was the truth. If there was anything that Kippei _wasn't,_ It was a liar.

"You want what, Kip-chan?" Izuru teased and slipped another finger into Kippei.

Kippei yelped. "I.. I want it, Izuru! I want you, Izuru!"

"Good to hear." Izuru, now with 3/5ths of his hand into Kippei, slowly started to pull out.

"I..Izuru.. no." Kippei clutched Izuru's hand, "I need it, Iz..uru."

Izuru blinked. Then smiled. "Well, don't worry, Kip-chan." He pecked him on the mouth. "I'm going to give you the _real _thing now."

Kippei rolled over so that his back slid against the silk sheets that lined Izuru's bed. He was looking up at a naked Izuru and his hands roamed to his own cock. He needed it now.

Surprisingly, Izuru latched onto Kippei's hands and hoisted them above his head. "Kip-chan, let _me_ pleasure you." Izuru gave a pleading look and moved his mouth over Kippei's. His tongue entered and swirled around Kippei's hot, wet mouth. Izuru moaned as he dug his tongue down deep into Kippei's throat. While this was happening, Izuru teasingly skimmed his hand over Kippei's cock.

Kippei broke away from Izuru's kiss and cried out, "Izuru, fuck me! Please! I'm begging you..!" Izuru was reluctant, though and engulfed Kippei's mouth once again, taking ahold of his cock now and slowly yanking at it.

Kippei could barely concentrate on Izuru's mouth as he muffled a moan under Izuru's lips. He didn't know how much longer he could go without Izuru inside him.

"Izuru.. !" Kippei pleaded

"Alright, alright.." Izuru grasped his stiff cock and placed it at the brim of Keppei's entrance. Of course, Izuru teased Kippei at first. Placing the head of his cock around Kippei's hole and circling around, reluctant to enter just yet.

"Izuru, please! Just put it in me!" Keppei was crying. God, he wanted it. Why couldn't he just give him what he wanted?

Izuru chuckled and traced his fingers over Kippei's abdomen, triggering noticable goosebumps on Kippei's ivory skin. This made Izuru hard. It was no use. He had to do it now.

And with that said, Izuru gently pressed at Kippei's entrance with his cocks' head and slid it in slowly.

Kippei gasped and arched his back. "Izuru..!" he moaned.

"Kip-chan.." Izuru leaned over Kippei, came out a bit, then retreated back into Kippei.

Kippei moaned. They say that it hurts the first time. But this didn't hurt, this was pleasurable. Kippei arched his back more and bent his legs for more support.

Thrust in, thrust out.

Thrust in, thrust out.

Thrust in, thrust out.

"Kip-chan, y.. you feel so good.." Izuru fell to an elbow but continued the thrusting. He winced and let out a moan.

"You too, Izuru.." Kippei managed to reply, "G..Good inside of me."

"Say it again. Kip-chan."

"You feel good i..inside of me, Izuru..." Kippei slipped his hands around Izuru's neck. Which was cool with sweat.

"Fuck. I'm gonna cum, Kip-chan." Izuru's breathing became heavier.

"Cum inside of me, Izuru. Please do it!" Kippei pleaded.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." he said in sync with the last thrusts before cumming into Kippei. The white substance that leaked from Izuru's cock now ran slowly out of Kippei's bum. Izuru remained over Kippei as his breathing became steady again. Same goes for Kippei, too.

After approximitly a minute of laying in hot, humid air, Izuru slipped out of Kippei and lowered his head into Kippei's core.

"W..Wha..?! Oh, Izuru, you don't have to do that!" Kippei's ears went red as he sat up.

"Oh, shut up. I wouldn't be doing it if I didn't want to." Izuru licked the head of Kippei's cock once. "Come on, Kip-chan, take what you're getting." He gently pushed Kippei back onto the bed.

Izuru first kissed at his cock but eventually slipped his lips over the tip of Kippei's head and opened his throat for a deeper penetration.

Kippei was blushing immensely was moaning uncontrolably. "Izuru...A..Ah."

Izuru could feel Kippei pulsating in his mouth as he glided up and down on Kippei's cock. He was getting close to climax now, and Izuru knew it. He could feel it coming.

"Izuru, g..get off! I'm going to cum..!" Kippei struggled to remove him from Izuru's mouth but Izuru was unwilling.

Izuru closed his mouth a bit to add pressure to Kippei's cock and this did it. Kippei yelped and out came Kippei's white matter. Since Izuru was reluctant to take himself off of Kippei, he now had white liquid dripping out of his mouth. He swallowed most of it, but some still remained, slowly dribbling down his chin and onto his neck and chest.

Kippei gasped and sat up, "I'm so sorry, Izuru!" Kippei's eyes were starting to water. He felt ashamed and extremely embarassed. His face looked like a tomato.

"Ahh.. It's okay, Kip-chan." Izuru smirked and viciously licked his lips, "I like it.."

Kippei felt his face flush more and he flailed his hands infront of Izuru, "But doesn't it take gross?!"

"I just said I liked it, Kip-chan. It's sweet. Sweeter than anyone I've had."

Kippei gaped and Izuru sighed, "Here, taste it..." Izuru swept up some of the remaining liquid from his chest and probed it into Kippei's mouth.

Kippei at first wore a face of shock, but to his suprise, it didn't taste bad at all. Just different. He lapped over Izuru's index finger with his tongue, closing his eyes in an attempt to seem desirable.

Izuru sneered, grunted, and ripped his hand from Kippei's face. "I can't go twice, Kippei. So stop making me hard." Noticing that what he said was rather rash, Izuru saved himself with, ".. I'll take a rain-check" and winked at Keppei.

Keppei swooned and rushed into Izuru's arms, embracing him.

"Hey, Kip-chan, what're you doing?"

"Hugging you."

"Ah. I've never been hugged before."

Kippei backed up and gave Izuru a concerned look.

"Nope, never." A sincere smile followed.

This was hard to hear but Kippei embraced Izuru again, "I'll make up all of those hugs, Izuru"

Izuru smiled, "Only you, Kippei."

"And only you, Izuru."

"No regrets, right Kippei?"

"None."


End file.
